


The Nights Were Made for Days Like These

by auselysium



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Ignores some spoilers, Incorporates others, M/M, Robron Home Farm 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auselysium/pseuds/auselysium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their own at Home Farm while the White's are out of town, Aaron and Robert are given the chance to explore an intimacy and emotions previously denied them.  </p><p>My thoughts on what their time alone at Home Farm might look like.  It's a bit fluffy, while still holding to the overall tenor of the story arc.  Some spoilers are ignored while others are honored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nights Were Made for Days Like These

_Tomorrow, then?_  
  
 _Tomorrow._  
  
Robert is up early the following day, his eyes looking out over the top of his coffee cup as the day breaks softly over the yet unplanted tracts of Home Farm.  The sun light filtered through the haze of morning mist.  Even with the dampness hanging in the sky, the mudcaked roads from late-winter rain, there is a hint of spring in the air.  
  
He blows away some of the steam wafting up out of the cup and takes a sip, slipping his free hand into his pocket and savoring this moment of silence.    
  
But all too soon the coffee runs out and he can hear voices inside as Lachlan yells about the whereabouts of something or another and Chrissy yells back that he should have looked for it the night before.  
  
Robert goes back inside through the kitchen door to see Chrissy buttering her toast.  Her hair is down, her fringe brushing across her brow and even from across the room he can smell the fruity, soapiness of her shampoo.    
  
She is his beautiful wife.  And yet, when she had come to bed the night before, her mouth quirking into that mischievous grin of hers, laying on thickly just how much she would miss him while she was away, Robert had only kissed her once before feigning exhaustion.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to sleep with her last night.  Not after what had happened the day before.  Not after what he'd all said.  What he'd promised to someone else.    
  
"There you are," she says brightly. "I was wondering where you'd gotten off to this morning."  
  
"Just clearing my head."  
  
Her suitcase is at the end of the island next to Lawrence's, two bags full enough to last them several long days away.  The sight of them peaks his anticipation even more.  
  
"All set then?" He asks as he slides up next to her, snagging a piece of toast off her plate.    
  
"If Lachy will actually finish packing and I can tear Dad away from work emails we might even get on the road this morning." As he chews, Chrissy tuts again at his bruises, starting to go yellow and green around the edges.  She touches them lightly, knowing they still hurt.  "You'll take care of yourself won't you?  Don't work too hard while we're gone."  
  
Robert kisses her quickly. "Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
A  half an hour, and much scrambling, later, they are out the door,  their car rolling down the gravel drive.  He waves as it turns onto the main road and out of sight.  
  
His phone is out before the sound of their acceleration fades away.  
  
 _They're gone.  When can you be here?_  
  
 _Some of us do have to work, you know._  The answer comes back minutes later.  
  
Robert grins down at his phone as if the man who had sent the text were actually there then replies, _Come when you're finished.  I'll have dinner ready._    
  
Then he adds, _Bring your toothbrush._  
  
*  
  
In the cabin at the scrap yard Aaron looks at his phone and shakes his head.  Robert is shameless but at the same time, he can't help the stupid grin that those messages have left on his lips either.  It feels good to smile like that again.  Feels like ages since he has.  
  
Adam is too busy celebrating his engagement to Victoria to show up for work so Aaron works on his own, sorting and disassembling various cars and old appliances, filing paperwork for deals they've made or are hoping to make.  It's hard work but so far, miracle of miracles, they are making a good show of it and succeeding.    
  
Aaron heads home after a full day, showers, dresses in a nice pair of jeans and a dark pullover.  He packs more than his toothbrush in a small rucksack then stops by the bar for a pint.  He sits with Chas and makes up an excuse about needing to go out of town for a day or two about another deal in Newcastle.    
  
"You going on your own?"  
  
"And if I am?" Aaron deflects with a shrug.  
  
"You sure that's a good idea, love?" Chas says, leaning close over the bar.  She places her hand on his wrist, a touch he immediately pulls away from.  
  
"I can be on my own for a few days," Aaron snaps but then adds more gently,  It's not like it was before, alright?  Ill let you know when I get there."  
  
Chas nods.  "Best do. And good luck."  
  
Oddly, Aaron feels like he might still need it.  
  
Home Farm's ivy covered main house looks broad and impenetrable as he drives around to the back, parking between a barn and storage shed, making sure his car isn't visible from the road.  
  
As he walks around to the front of the house, Robert is already waiting for him out front.  Grey sweater rolled up to his elbows, arms loose at his sides in the setting sun.    
  
"I heard you drive up," He says as greeting.  Aaron stops in front of him, clasping his bag in both hands.   
  
"I parked around back."  
  
"Smart," Robert agrees.  His eyes sweep from Aaron's face all the way down to his toes and back up again and Aaron feels the heat rise in his cheeks.  "I'm glad you're here," Robert says softly, offering a crooked grin and stepping close so he can take Aaron's bag.  
  
Aaron bites at his lip and eventually says, "Yeah, me too."  
  
Robert grins at him then opens the door, making his way over the threshold. "Come on then," he says with a nod of his head.  
  
Aaron follows.  
  
*  
  
He's been inside Home Farm only a few times since Lawrence White took over the property.  Once to rob him.  Once to meet with Chrissy.  And once to have it out with Robert.  The highly designed, almost glitzy decor seems fitting considering the current occupants past proclivities.  Aaron wonders what Robert's father-in-law would think if only he knew how much they have in common.  
  
Two table settings for dinner are tastefully set, complete with chargers, clean linens, wine glasses and two glowing candles.  The kitchen itself is warm, smelling of garlic and long simmering sauces.  It's all incredibly elegant and shockingly romantic.    
  
Aaron hesitates at the scene as Robert picks up a wine key and bottle of something Aaron is sure is quite expensive.   
  
"Hungry?"  Robert asks, as the cork come out, breaking the seal on the bottle with a solid pop.  
  
"Sure," Aaron answers, still obviously feeling uncomfortable.  "This is all a bit posh though isn't it? A quick take away would have been fine with me."  
  
"I wanted to wine you and dine you a bit tonight," Robert says placing the wine glass in Aaron's hand.  The glass feels incredibly delicate in his workman's hands.  "But if you'd rather..."  
  
"No," Aaron says quickly.  "It's fine.  Just haven't had many dates like this before."  
  
"There hasn't been time for many five-star meals out for us, has there?"  
  
"With you.  With anyone."  
  
A softness takes over Robert's features as he nods in understanding.  "Well, it's about time then, eh?"  
  
Aaron feels the tension in his chest dissipate a bit and he lifts his glass in toast before taking a sip.    
  
They tuck into their food, a simple red sauce over pasts with rolls and salad.   
  
"Did you actually cook all this?" Aaron asks, as he wipes at his chin with his napkin before placing it back in his lap.  He may be rough, but he still managed to pick up some manners along the way.  
  
"Course I did," Robert says, puffing up his chest a bit.  "Impressed?"  
  
"A bit." The corner of Aaron's mouth lifts.  "You're just full of surprises these days," he says softly, eyes drifting away towards his plate, a sudden shyness filling him in the presence of Robert's tender smile.  
  
*  
  
They barely make it through dessert before Robert is him pressed up against the kitchen wall, the two of them kissing like fools.   
  
Robert's hands run all over Aaron's body, grasping at whatever part of him he can.  Aaron cradles Robert's head, fingers threading through his hair, tilting it just so to create the perfect angle for their kiss.  Robert moves in close as Aaron pushes back, their bodies blindly seeking out their electric connection.   
  
"I've missed you," Robert gasps between kisses and something inside Aaron near his heart lurches.    
  
 _Not 'this',_ Aaron thinks, _You_ , remembering another time when they'd been apart from each other and had finally reconnected when Robert had missed the playful banter, the physical release. But this time it wasn't just the sex Robert missed but Aaron.   _Him_.   
  
Robert finally pulls back, an intoxicating look in his eyes.  His lips part with shallow breaths, eyes unwavering as the reaches for Aaron's belt.  Aaron's head falls back against the wall, eyes pressed closed, as Robert works the buckle open, unzips his pants, shoves his jeans over his hips roughly. Robert palms him, already hard and willing, through the thin fabric of his pants.  
  
"What?"  Aaron puffs as Robert's hand's trail down his thighs, pulling his jeans and pants down with him.  His eyes fly open, revealing Robert on his knees.  "Here?"  He asks, slightly panicked.  
  
"Here," Robert demands with a dangerously slow lick of his lips.  
  
*  
  
With the frenzied edge taken off, the two of them clean the kitchen and finish the bottle of wine.  Both the alcohol and the simple act of being with Robert begins to take the edge off Aaron's nervousness.  The fantastic blow job probably hadn't hurt either.  
  
But as Robert takes his hand, leading him up the wide staircase, a lotharian look on his face, Aaron becomes keenly aware of where he is taking him:    
  
To the bedroom that he shares with his wife.    
  
How many times has Robert made love to Chrissy in that very room?  Whispered tender words, spoken of their future together, worked his magic on her body and made her scream?    
  
Now Robert seems fully prepared to defile it with their own adulterous coupling, to mark it as their own.  A more jealous lover might relish the opportunity but the whole thing sits uneasy for Aaron.  
  
"Isn't there a guestroom or something?" He asks as they reach the top landing, letting his hand slip from Robert's.   
  
"I'm not going to sleep in a guestroom in my own house, Aaron."   
  
"I know, but you really expect me to..."  He stops himself.  
  
"To what?"  Robert encourages him.  
  
"To have sex with you? In there?" Aaron says in a heated whisper, pointing past Robert to where he can just make out a  plush duvet at the foot of the bed.   
  
"That was my hope," Robert says with a sly cock of his head.    
  
"I guess it just still feels weird.  Being in their house."  
  
"Look don't think of it as 'theirs' or 'hers'.  Think of it as mine."  Robert comes to stand in front of Aaron, steadying him with two firm hands at his hips.  "My father owned Home Farm for a while and the Sugden family has been involved in it nearly from the beginning.  And besides," he says as he steps even closer still, pulling Aaron flush against him.  "For the next few days, it's ours."  
  
The color in Aaron's cheeks, already high and warm thanks to that fourth glass of wine, goes even darker Robert's words.  The flush of something else far more tender threads through him as he leans forward to capture Robert's lips.  
  
They kiss patiently now, soft and lingering.  Lighting the spark not of something that will build to a fiery furvor then explode into nothingness, but of something comforting and long burning, something that will keep them smoldering all through the night.  
  
It is different now.  Now that those words have been said and exchanged.  Now that they know they alone keep each other's secret.    
  
Robert's eyes linger longer on the rise and fall of Aaron's chest.  Their hands press more slowly, reverently, as they mold each others bodies into instruments of delight.  Both desperate to please the other even as they seek their own satisfaction.  
  
Aaron bites back his I love you as he falls, sated and spent against lush sheets, Robert's still frenetic heart beating under his palm.     
  
"Good night," Robert says a while later after the room has fallen still, the quiet of night, their easy breaths and this empty home all around them.  He presses a long kiss to Aaron's temple.  "I'll try not to kick you this time."  
  
*  
  
Aaron awakes to the unfamiliar surroundings and the even more unfamiliar feeling of someone in bed next to him.    
  
Robert's blond hair is a disaster against the pillow, his brow so often deep set with anger or careful lies is un-creased and worry free.  He looks so young and innocent lying there.  
  
Even when he is nothing but.  
  
And suddenly, that urge is there in Aaron's chest.  That burning, squeezing ache of memory and guilt and self-loathing.  He pushes the blankets of himself bruskly and goes looking for his bag.  
  
He'd packed his running things just incase, hoping he wouldn't want them while he was here but knowing he shouldn't take the chance.  He would go and be back before Robert was even awake.  He dresses quickly, putting on an extra top layer to fend off the morning chill.  
  
"You're not seriously doing that now, are you?"  Robert's voice is hard at the top of the stairs.  Aaron looks his shoulder from his spot on the bottom step where he had been tying his shoes.  Robert is dressed in nothing more than a pair of boxer-briefs yet he looks imposing as he descends, step by step, towards him.    
  
He sits next to Aaron, that brow of his now furrowed with genuine worry.  "You can't seriously need that."  
  
"I told you, nothing's changed for me."  Aaron reaches for his other shoe.  
  
"Really?" Robert scoffs gently.    
  
"Really."  
  
"Then tell me why.  Why do you need to do this to yourself this morning?"  
  
Aaron rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he finishes the knot but Robert's worry does not waver.   
  
"Talk to you me," Robert insists.  "I told you, I'm here for you."    
  
"I thought about it this morning, alright?" Aaron finally relents.  "About her..."  
  
"Katie?"  
  
"Who else?" Aaron snaps.  "And I guess I've just gotten so used to it, so..."  
  
"Used to what?  The running or the feelings?"  
  
"Both," Aaron says with a pained shrug.    
  
Robert falls silent and Aaron examines his hands.  He's still anxious to get outside, the let the press in his chest be replaced by the burn of his working lungs and pounding heart.   
  
"What do you think about?  When you're out there for all that time?"    
  
"But that's just it, isn't it?  I don't think,"  Aaron says, staring pointedly at the floor.  "It's the only time where my mind can be totally blank.  The only thing that lets me forget."  
  
"You can't have been thinking about all that last night, while we..."  Robert gestures between them.  "If so I'm going to have to work a lot harder tonight."  Aaron catches the gentle playfulness in Robert's tone and can't help but snicker gently through his nose.   
  
"Alright fine, two things," He concedes and Robert smiles.  He stands, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to repress a shiver.    
  
"Give me five minutes and I'll come along with you, then."  
  
"You," Aaron says, standing too, "Wouldn't last five kilometers."  
  
Then in an instant, Robert's near-naked body is close.  The smell of morning and their efforts from the night before coming from his skin.  His eyes narrow.  "Then come back to bed.  Let's forget some more."  
  
Aaron leads the way.  
  
*  
  
They eat a late breakfast, still in their pajamas.  Robert fries up eggs while Aaron tends to the kettle.  
  
"You needed at the garage today?"  
  
Aaron shakes his head.  "Nope, not on the schedule."  
  
"And the scrap yard?"  
  
"Considering Adam skived off on me yesterday, seems only fair I do the same today, don't you think?"  
  
"And Chas?"  Robert asks, carefully.  
  
"Told her I was on a business trip."  
  
"Good," Robert says, clearing Aaron's dishes with a kiss to his cheek.  
  
They walk the property, Robert's dog trotting at his side, having convinced Chrissy to leave her here. Robert explains, in tones that are board but knowledgeable, about the upkeep of a farm this size, how he feels so far removed from the actual act of growing crops that he might as well work for a tech company.    
  
Aaron throws a stick for the dog to chase, the two getting on like long lost friends.  
  
"Should I be jealous?"  Robert says as he watches Aaron's easy rapport with the dog, how unguarded he is as he bends down to scratch her between her ears.  
  
Aaron launches the stick across the field, the dog races after it.  "I had a dog.  Before.  Clyde was his name.  He was a good old dog."  Robert's dog returns, mouth full of her prize, ready for it to be thrown again.  
  
"Ever think about getting another one?"  
  
"Don't think Diane would take too kindly to having a dog running around her bar."  
  
"You could always get your own place."  
  
Aaron looks at Robert, at the subtle insinuation Aaron knows Robert tried to erase from his voice, but couldn't quite.  Not from him, at least.  If he had his own place, just imagine how much easier with this whole affair of theirs become. How many more days like this they could share.  
  
With one final throw, Aaron says, "I don't think my mum would take too kindly to that."  
  
When they make their way back towards the house later, their stomachs grumbling for lunch, Aaron barely flinches as Robert's hand finds his own as but his heart most certainly does, stumbling over itself before carrying on it's steady beat.  
  
*  
  
Aaron wanders the house as Robert makes an unavoidable work call, his voice loud and authoritative in the office.  Aaron takes a swig of beer from the bottle he'd found in the refrigerator as he eyes the collection of pictures on the grand mantle in the main living room.  
  
Pictures of Lawrence as a young man.  Lachlan as a baby.  Chrissy as a young girl.  Robert at his graduation from University. And Robert and Chrissy, as  man and wife on their wedding day.  
  
He'd watched them exchange their vows.  Watched as the seemingly happy couple celebrated with family and friends. Of course Aaron had known what was really going through Robert's mind that day and it wasn't any sort of happily ever after.    
  
Luckily Robert finds him before he can get too lost in the memories of that day any further. He puts his arms around Aaron's waist and rests his head at the crook of Aaron's neck.    
  
To say Aaron isn't the overtly affectionate type would be a gross understatement but somehow the more Robert gives these small touches the more Aaron seems to crave them.  Hoping for that next moment where Robert with show him and not just tell him where he wants Aaron to be: with him.  
  
And yet, there is literal black and white, framed in gold and propped up behind glass was proof that he wasn't.  Not really.  
  
After a few moments, Aaron clears his throat.  "That thing you told me."    
  
"You're going to have to be more specific than that,"  Robert laughs.  
  
"The thing at my place the other day...About how you feel."  
  
"That I love you."  
  
The words come so simply off Robert's tongue, like satin slipping through his fingers.  
  
"Yeah, that."  Aaron puts his hands over Robert's arms, circling his wrists with thumb and forefinger.  "You ever tell any other bloke that?"  
  
Robert cranes his head to look at Aaron, but with Aaron's hands keeping his arms firmly in place, he doesn't pull away.  
  
"No, I told you.  Before you it was only ever one night stands with men."  Robert says.  "Why?  Have you said that before?"  
  
"Well, I helped one boyfriend commit suicide so he wouldn't have to live as a quadriplegic and moved to France with the other, so I'd guess yeah."  
  
Robert snickers.  He lets his head settle back on Aaron's shoulder, placing a small kiss to the bare skin of his collar bone.  But Aaron's eyes looks again at the pictures, at this life Robert has for himself.  
  
"What about Chrissy?" Aaron asks, his voice suddenly coming out much lower that he expected.  "You still tell her you love her?"  
  
"Aaron," Robert says, sounding totally dejected.    
  
"Well, do you?"  Aaron spins away from the embrace, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"She's my wife, Aaron."   
  
"Well spotted, but you didn't answer my question,"  Aaron snarls.  
  
"Yes!  Alright?"  Robert shouts, exasperated.  "I tell her."  
  
"And do you mean it?"  
  
Robert's eyes flare wide.  "Christ, Aaron where is this coming from?"  
  
"You told me that you wouldn't say it if you didn't mean it.  So when you tell her, do you mean it?"  
  
Robert lifts his arms from his sides in a helpless gesture, his mouth opening but remaining silent.  He rubs at his forehead, accidentally pressing against one of Aaron's bruises and he winces.    
  
"Look," he says, closing the space between them with a few steps.  His hands come to rest on Aaron's biceps.  "I love my life with her.  What we've made together, this place, it's...good."  Aaron rolls his eyes and tries to pull away, but Robert holds tight.  "But that doesn't make what I feel for you any less.  If anything it makes it all the more because it's so different, you and me."  He tries to catch Aaron's eyes, but the other man refuses, staring hard off at the ceiling as his eyes fill with tears.  
  
Finally, Robert gives up and cups Aaron's jaw, forcing him to face him, for their eyes to meet.  His thumb sweeps across Aaron's cheek, brushing away one heavy tear. "I love you, Aaron.  And I'll say it a hundred times, a million, as many as I need to."  
  
"I'll never understand," Aaron admits.  
  
"You don't have to understand," Robert whispers, their faces close. "Just believe me when I say it's true."  
  
Aaron swallows hard, his mouth dry.  He sniffs as he gives a stiff nod, "I do."  
  
They make love on the carpet, sobbing each other's names when they come.  
  
*  
  
"So, what did you think?"  Robert sits forward as he pushes the eject button on the remote.  The DVD slides out of the machine and the room goes dark.  
  
Aaron sits for a moment, eye brows knitted in thought.  
  
"So," he starts slowly.  "Those two who were shagging each other..."  
  
"Brother and sister," Robert finishes.  
  
"And the little one, he's..."  
  
"Also their brother."  
  
"And the wolves, they're magic or something."  
  
"No.  No, direwolves are just normal wolves.  Only they're really big and extra intelligent to a point where they almost make a psychic connection with their owners."  
  
"Right, so not magic at all then," Aaron snickers.  "And Jon Snow..."  
  
"Ned Stark's bastard son."  
  
"And he's the one who got his head cut off?"  
  
"Yeah, you've got it." Robert says brightly.  
  
"Why are there so many characters?"  
  
"It's an epic, Aaron.  You need that many to keep the story going."  Robert sits forward, obviously anxious for Aaron to be as geeked out about this as he is. "But you like it, right?  It's good?"     
  
Aaron laughs at Robert's earnest over-eagerness, his smile reaching all the way to his eyes.  "Go on then, put the next DVD in.  I'll get us another round."    
  
He grabs their empty bottles from the side table, coming back with two fresh ones a moment later.  Robert is already back on the couch, feet propped up on the table ready to watch more episodes of Game of Thrones and Aaron cannot help but be struck by how normal this all feels.  How very happy Robert is in this moment and how easy it is to be with him when there are no distractions.  
  
He hands Robert his beer over his shoulder and tussles his hair as he does.  But before joining him on the couch, Aaron bends over, his lips brushing the pale blond hair at Robert's temple as he says, "I do love you too, you know."   
  
Robert chokes on his beer.  
  
"What did you say?"  He says, clearing his throat.  
  
Aaron plops himself down next to him on the couch, a smug grin on his face.  "You heard me."  
  
Robert smiles, wide and warm, unabashed and unashamed.  He pulls Aaron close and presses play.  
  
*  
  
It's Robert's phone that wakes them the next morning. With a groan, Robert untangles his legs from Aaron's and rolls to his side,  grabbing at the side table.  He curses sharply when he looks at the screen.  He slips out of bed and goes into the hallway, closing the door behind him, as he answers.  Even so, Aaron knows exactly who he is talking to.    
  
"How long we got?"  Aaron asks.  
  
"Not long.  Hour and a half, maybe."  
  
Aaron nods, absorbing the news.  "I suppose I should go pack then, leave you time to clean this place up."  His hand falls to the bed, the spot where Robert had slept only moments ago, the sheets still warm.  
  
Even with the short time frame, Robert coaxes Aaron into the shower with him.  He threads his fingers through Aaron's hair, massages and kneads Aaron's skull.  Aaron sucks water from Robert's lips as he leans into Aaron's willing touch, bites at his lips when they find one last sweet release with one another, soap slick hands moving between them.    
  
A while later, both neatly clothed, Robert flips through his planner on his desk.  "It'll be easier, now that the weather is getting warmer, to meet up at the barn.  And I should be able to get away weekend after next.  I'll book us something."  
  
He turns to where Aaron is stuffing the clothes he had worn, or not worn depending on the time, the past few days back into his bag.    
  
"Right," he says, once he notices Robert's waiting gaze.  
  
Robert moves to stand next him, placing his hand at the small of Aaron's back, a careful, placating touch.    
  
"I've loved having you here.  You know that right?"  
  
"Yeah," Aaron agrees, giving him a bleak smile.  "Same."  
  
"Then what?"  Robert asks, referring to Aaron's petulance.  He hasn't strung more than five words together since Chrissy had called this morning.  "You knew we couldn't play happy family forever."  
  
"Yeah, cause you've already got one of those."    
  
"Can't you just be happy that we had this time together at all?"  
  
"No.  Yes,"  Aaron says, with a grimace.  "I don't know."  His chin falls to his chest.  "All it's made me realize is that it's never going to be like this for us.  Not permanently. I mean, last night, I could really imagine what it would be like if you and me..."  
  
"I know," Robert says and he truly does.  Laying next to Aaron the night before, curled up close in their big bed, his fingers working gently over Aaron's skin, checking for old scars and relieved when he found no new ones while Aaron slept, Robert had felt a peacefulness that was almost foreign to him.  He is fully aware of how much lying, conniving, manipulating and deceiving exists in his life and yet with Aaron, he's found a vessel for trust, for truth.  Coming clean the other day about Katie, had started off as something he did for Aaron's own benefit but what he hadn't realized was how freeing it would be for him as well.  
  
Aaron's body had come awake slowly under Robert's hands, coming out of his midnight sleep.  His gentle stirrings had led Robert to bolder touches, to place lips and tongue where before there had only been finger tips. Before Aaron was even fully awake, Robert had been so desperate to be with him, surrounded by him, enveloped by him, inside him, he could hardly stop himself.    
  
His cheeks flush at the memory, but he finds himself saying, "You know that can't happen.  I can't leave Chrissy."  
  
"Can't." Aaron says, his jaw set in a disgusted line.  "Or won't."  
  
"These past few days they've been everything we've ever wanted.  Don't ruin it now.  Please."  
  
And it's this final work that seems to break Aaron's defenses.  Aaron lets him step close again, let Robert cup his jaw and accepts Robert's kiss willingly, his hand lingering on Robert's waist.  
  
"I'll text you later, yeah?"  Aaron says, shrugging his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"You better."  
  
Robert watches the door close behind Aaron, his house suddenly feeling so very big and so very quiet.  
  
*  
  
Back home, Aaron stands in his living room, bag still in hand, staring blankly as if stuck in some haze.    
  
His mind spins, trying to process everything that has happened in the past few days, in the past week even.  Being with Robert, sharing his home with him, knowing he has a place in Robert's life, no matter how destructive or precarious that place might be, trusting that he has someone to turn to who knows, it's a more than he ever expected.  
  
Happiness though, is an uneasy emotion for Aaron Livsey and a stuttering sigh catches in his chest.  
  
After all, Robert is still married to a woman he'll never leave.  Katie is still dead and it's still Aaron's fault that she was there to be provoked by Robert and they are still lying to all they know and love about what really happened that day.  
  
"Morning," Chas's voice breaks him from his daze.  She comes through the door from the bar, carrying an empty tea cup with her.  "Trip go alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Aaron says, redoubling his grip on his bag. "It was fine."  
  
"Oh, good." She's about to slip back into the bar when she turns. "It's funny though, cause I spoke with Adam yesterday and he said he didn't know anything about a trip to Newcastle."  
  
"Oh?  Must have slipped his mind what with his engagement and everything."  
  
"Must have,"  Chas gives him a quick smile - a snide, knowing smile - that lets Aaron know that she's onto him and absolutely nothing is alright.    
  
Aaron rushes up stairs to his room, dumps out the contents of his bag, puts on his trainers and runs.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow at tumblr: auselysium 
> 
> I'll follow back any fellow Robron fan. :) 
> 
> Comments are love.


End file.
